nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Subject Swap
Team! Note: Not even correcting misspelling allowed, it's TSF's job! Test Subject Swap is the fourth instalment of the Test subject series, created yet again by Fans in an unknown time. The game contains swapping suits and unlocking various things. Startup At the start letters can be seen in following order: O, M, E, N, I, T and R. Letters O, M and E are purpl-ish while N, I, T and R are yellow-ish. Blue enzymes are seen jumping towards yellow letters and Dark Blue enzymes are jumping towards purple letters. Then Blue- and Dark Blue enzymes start controlling letters in their correct places, forming the word 'Nitrome'. Nitrome jingle then plays. The startup of Test Subject Swap Note: Text 'Nitrome fans ltd 2014' is there just to resemble the fact that this game is fanmade. Story After Test Subject Complete, one of the professor's great friends, the test chamber builder got fired by him. So he went back to his old job of submarine exploring, he then found Dr.Nastidous's destroyed base! Then he found some broken testing parts and a green enzyme drop, using the data of that drop, he made the orange and blue enzymes live again! He found also some remains of the protosuit and Rex209, he rebuilt the protosuit but the Rex took some time. Then he started repairing some things and decided to secretly test and learn, since he didn't learn much with the professor, he then got the idea of an underwater suit and water tests. The friend of the professor is YOU, the player and you can name yourself in the beginning of the game. Quotes These are the quotes you see before entering a level. P represents Prof. (player name here), for example you can name yourself Prof. Charlie. Level 1 P: So... everything is ready for the first test! Here it goes Blue... first you'll meet few familiar enzymes! Oh, and I modified the protosuit a little... It can now jump a bit higher. Level 2 P: Yesterday's test was a success. Today i'll test the new Bomb Green enzymes. You're really smart sample Blue, but today you need to be quick too... and remember... watch out for the bombs! Level 3 P: Today you'll meet the new Frozen Blue enzyme... yeah, I accidentally froze him in the fridge when I was making ice cubes... it must feel really bad since he's your brother, Blue... happily he's still alive, but he's angry... be careful because ice spikes dropped by him are quite sharp... Gameplay The gameplay takes place after the events of Test Subject Complete. The player would have the ability to swap different suits. Almost all the enzymes from the last 3 games appear with some new ones. There are a total of 50 levels. Players Blue and Dark Blue are characters controlled by players. They both can swap suits. In TSS players can't kill each other like they can in TSA and TSA2. Dark Blue's Story: Dark Blue was made by adding Shadow DNA into a blue enzyme. Dark Blue is basically same as Blue, Shadow DNA just makes Dark Blue darker colored... and... mysterious... Levels Level 1, "The New Beginning..." 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) In this level few enzymes return. Beginners learn the basics in this level and professionals... they just complete the level (usually in few seconds) to play the next one. No new enemies introduced. However you can see the 'Suit menu', which has no use until you unlock your second suit. Level 2, "Blastin' through Greens!" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) In this level the new Bomb Green Enzyme is introduced. Blast your way to victory! Level 3, "The Mirror o' Enzymes" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) The new Frozen Blue Enzyme is introduced in this level. The level itself looks kinda like a mirror; both sides being symmetrical. Collect the key card and get the food pill behind the mirror... magical... nope, it's science! Suits In TSS you can use different suits during the levels. In any level, you can access the 'Suit menu' which allows you to swap between different suits (you need to unlock them first, of course). When you have unlocked a suit you can use it in any level. 'Proto-Suit:' A bit same from before, but now it jumps higher! Unlocked at: Start 'Rex209:' The same suit with possibly some changes. Unlocked at: Level 15 'Bozu407:' A new suit made by the Player. It is made for underwater. Unlocked at: Level 30 'The Emerald Suit, aka Shine803:' A new suit made by the Player. It is 95% made out of emeralds. (5% made out of glass) It shoots powerful emerald beams. It looks like Rex209, but it can't walk on the ceiling, it's a little bit faster though. Unlocked at: Level 50 Enzymes Returning Enzymes and Updates: Some more enzymes that are not listed here might return or get an upgrade. Orange Enzymes: Walking Orange Enzymes Shield Orange Enzymes Dodge Orange Enzymes Flying Orange Enzymes Throwing Orange Enzymes Green Enzymes: Monkey Green Enzymes Bouncing Green Enzymes Sniper Green Enzymes Mimic Green Enzymes: W.I.P New Enzymes: Swimming Orange Enzymes: Swimming Orange Enzymes are normal enzymes that swim around back and forth, they need 3 hits to die. Gallery: Like a fish in water....PNG|Swimming Orange Enzyme when in water. Orange Fruit Enzymes: Orange Fruit Enzymes are enzymes, that leave fruit trail behind themselves. The fruit trail will kill the player instantly if he/she touches it. However, the trail will disappear after few seconds. Story:The player was testing with enzymes and fruits and he/she discovered that fruit juice kills enzymes he/she then created a living fruit for testing. Gallery: Fruit Enzyme trail.PNG|Orange Fruit Enzyme leaving the fruit trail behind Orange Enzyme's hand: The Enzyme hand is a hand that has a 3% chance of appearing when killing an orange enzyme, it is very strong and it needs 10 hits to kill. It can also charge at the player and grab him to kill him/her, it is very fast. Once it dies it will drop an orange enzyme card (more information later) Frozen Blue Enzymes: Frozen Blue Enzymes were frozen in a fridge accidentally and they can't be killed. Bomb Green Enzymes: It's unknown how the player made the Bomb Green Enzyme, he even said he doesn't remember... all he knows is that it needs 3 shots to kill. Spark Green Enzymes: Spark Green Enzymes stay in one place. They create electricity fields, that last few seconds. They need one hit to kill, however when surrounded by the electricity field they are impossible to kill. Gallery: Spark Green pic 2.PNG|Spark Green Enzyme making an electricity field Hazards + Interactive Objects Returning Hazards: Proton Cannons Mines Detection Proton Cannons Lasers New Hazards: Fruit Enzyme Trail Gooey Spikes: Gooey Spikes are very small green enzymes that stay still and wait for an enzyme to step on them. All green enzymes are immune to Gooey Spikes, however other enzymes die on contact with them. Usually Gooey Spikes aren't placed on the same platform with other enzymes though. Returning Interactive Objects: Spawn areas Key Cards Food Pills Teleporters (Green,Orange and Blue) Switch Buttons Deactivation Buttons Button Activated Platforms Reflectors New Interactive Objects: Double Spawners: Spawns Blue and Dark Blue. Appears only when 2 people are playing. Works as 2-player checkpoint aswell. Double Food Pill Capsules: Are goals for Blue and Dark Blue. Appears only when 2 people are playing. Orange Enzyme Dimension The Orange Enzyme Dimension is a set of levels you unlock after killing the Orange Enzyme Boss. To fight the boss, player needs to kill 4 Orange Enzyme Hands. Each Orange Hand will drop 1 orange enzyme card, cards are used to open the boss fight. Once you defeat the boss you will unlock the portal to the Orange Enzyme Dimension. Orange Enzyme Dimension Levels W.I.P Orange Enzyme Dimension Exclusive Enzymes Dangling Orange Enzyme: Dangling Orange is a spider-like enzyme that swings around with it's rope. It can make it's rope longer or shorter. Obviously, it's a Dangle cameo. Trivia *Originally the Bozu407 was going to be named the Raptor605 and had a claw bullet, this was cancelled because the name sounded more for a fast suit. The name Raptor also represented the velociraptor, a fast dinosaur. *Frostyflytrap has made image about Green mimicking Rex209 aswell. *Name Bozu407 is based on Japanese legend, Umibozu, that lives in the ocean. Category:Test subject Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperatives Category:Action Games Category:Puzzle game